All Fall Down
by twilightlover7994
Summary: three years after edward left, Bella gos to her cousin's wedding only to find the love of her life at the same wedding. will she forgive him or will she go back to Jacob? please be nice this is my first story! ExB
1. Chapter 1: Hole in My Heart

Disclaimer:i own nothing!!everything belongs to their rightful owners.

this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice:)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hole in My Heart**

"Crap," I muttered while gazing down at the screen on my cell phone. It said 'Jacob' in small black letters and I openly cringed as an image of him the last time I saw him flashed through my head. After Edward, only person who I've ever really loved, left three years ago so he could protect me Jacob and I started becoming great friends. Friends. That's all I wanted but he always seemed to want more. We tried dating a few times but our relationship was just pale in comparison to the love between me and Edward.

I shook my head and scolded myself. "The love you had for Edward. He doesn't love you. He's over you now; maybe you should do the same." But I knew that wasn't possible. There was no way I could ever get over the way we used to be.

Jacob helped a lot, I have to admit that. He didn't exactly stop me from thinking about Edward but he made me a little happier. Except when he was trying to take the place of Edward, asking me out on dates and things like that. I felt bad, because he was the only thing that ever really made me smile, but I realized I just couldn't let him take that place.

It was almost like I couldn't let anyone completely fill the hole in my heart because then it might make me forget about Edward. And even though it hurt me to think about him, it hurt even more to think about ever forgetting him.

I cringed again, but this time at myself. I always got so cheesy and mushy whenever I thought about Edward, which was a lot. Hole in my heart? The only thing that made me smile? I rolled my eyes as I realized it usually got much worse than that.

Jacob left me an extremely long voicemail that I didn't bother to listen to. Instead, I took a deep breath and dialed his number. If I was going to hurt him, I might as well do it now.

"Bella!" he practically shouted. I could hear the happiness in his voice and it made me feel even worse.

"Hey, Jacob." I said weakly

"Look, I know the last time we talked you said we needed to have some space, and I was trying to give that to you but it's just that I really have to tell you something…" Instead of listening to him I thought back to the last time I talked to Jacob. I told him that I didn't think we should keep trying to date because it just didn't feel right to me. And he was really nice about it. Of course he was, I thought to myself. Jacob is just so nice. And funny, and sweet, and exciting, and a million other things. I felt so bad about hurting him over and over again and I just wanted him to find something better than me.

Because obviously I wasn't good enough to keep the person I really loved. 'Stop it!' I told myself. Your thoughts always seem to go back to Edward don't they?

Jacob was still talking about our relationship and I was doing a horrible job of listening even though I was trying to when something Jacob said made me snap out of my thoughts and into the conversation.

"I mean I met all these girls at that party last night!"

Wait, girls? Who are these girls he's talking about?

"You were completely right about meeting other people." he continued.

My mind went over what he had just said. He went to a party and met girls.

"That's great, Jacob!" I said happily. Finally, we can go back to being friends.

"Yeah but it also made me realize that we need to talk about some things."

I sunk even lower into the chair I was sitting in. "Jacob..." I started to say. I was not ready to talk.

"I know, Bella. We can have some space or whatever and then talk about this later. I'll call you later, okay?" he said.

"Bye, Jacob" I muttered.

I groaned loudly and then looked around at my room. College was alright, but even though I was twenty-one and had been here for two years I still didn't have many friends, which would explain the lack of pictures with friends that normal people had posted all over their dorm room walls. My side of the room matched me exactly: plain.

I took a deep breath and pulled out a suitcase from under my bed and grabbed a pile of folded clothes. On top of the clothes was an invitation to my cousin's wedding (who I barely knew), a plane ticket for tomorrow morning, and a brochure for a small town in Canada, the place where the wedding would be. I flipped open the brochure and the first thing I read was "Who needs the sun when you have artificial heating all year round?" I laughed quietly as I read more. Apparently, this town was proud of the fact that it never reached more than 55 degrees outside and if the sun shined it was practically a miracle. It reminded me a lot of Forks.

Even though it was nearly summer, the contents of my luggage were things you would normally wear in winter. Such as Jackets, sweaters, boots. The next few days I would spend shivering while I watched a couple in love get married. I sighed deeply and curled up into my bed.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think!!should i continue??

Sara


	2. Chapter 2: A Fresh Start

Disclaimer:i own nothing!!everything belongs to their rightful owners.

this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice:)

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Fresh Start**

**_Edward's pov_**

The same sad eyes looked back at me in the mirror that had been there for the  
last three years. When you're a vampire, if something makes an impact on  
your life, it doesn't change easily. For me that something was Bella. And  
the way things were looking right now it was never going to change. These  
tragic gold eyes will be looking at me for eternity. But as long as I knew she  
was out there, happy, I could live.

I straightened my tie and walked into the bathroom. We had been living here  
in Canada ever since we left Forks, and today was the wedding of one of  
Carlisle's friends from the hospital he worked at.

Every day just blends together, with a few scattered events to hold my  
attention enough to keep track of one day from the rest. Today had potential  
to be one of the more memorable ones, but I could just end up watching people  
get drunk and dance awkwardly with relatives they barely know.

I bit my tongue, as if it could stop these thoughts from running through my  
mind. I could blame the way I felt about weddings on the fact that I could see  
the bride smile like everything was perfect even though her mind kept  
wandering to the fact that she was sleeping with the groom's own brother. Or  
that the groom's thoughts were based more on lust rather than true love for  
his wife. But I knew it wasn't true. The real reason I resented weddings was  
because those people weren't nearly as happy and in love as Bella and me  
used to be. I still wished that it would someday be me and her up at the  
alter.

I shook these thoughts away as fast as I could. 'That's selfish of you.  
That will never happen because you never deserved the love she gave you.  
She's much happier without you.' I told myself.

Despite my efforts my selfish mind started to wander again. 'Maybe I can  
visit her..just to see how she's doing…'

"Stop it!" I scolded myself, this time out loud.

"Edward?" a cheerful voice drifted into the bathroom from the hall. It  
was Alice. Of course, these days she wasn't nearly as happy as she once was.  
There were times when she looked almost as sad as me. She really missed Bella.  
But there was no way we could go back to Forks. The name of the town that held  
my happiest memories made me wince.

"Yes, Alice. I'm coming." I replied coldly.

"Okay!" she chirped. I looked over towards the door, knowing something  
was going on. These past few weeks Alice had been back to her cheerful self. I  
hadn't thought anything of it, but this morning she seemed so excited about  
something. Had she seen something that would happen at the wedding? Why  
wouldn't she tell me about it? I sighed without bothering to read her mind  
and find out for myself. It was probably nothing that would interest me.

But now as I thought about it Alice had been thinking about Bella a lot  
lately. In fact, she had been thinking about seeing her a lot. Almost as much  
as I did. Almost.

I would have to talk to her about this.

**_Bella's pov_  
**  
I stared intently out the window of the small plane even though the gray  
clouds were far from even being vaguely interesting. It was just a way to keep  
from looking at the guy a few seats away that kept shamelessly checking me  
out. He was pretty cute, he had tousled chocolate brown hair that he kept  
shaking out of his eyes, sparkling blue eyes, and gleaming white teeth that he  
flashed at the flight attendants, causing them to stumble as they walked.  
Basically every woman on the plane was staring at him, willing him to look  
their way.

I rolled my eyes. I had a weird feeling he was the kind of guy that knew he  
had the attention of every woman in a room and used it to his full advantage.  
A complete player.

As the plane began to descend he casually strolled towards me, ignoring the  
seatbelts on sign, and sat down in the empty seat beside me.

"Hey, I'm Chris" he said to me.

"I'm Bella." I replied with no interest in continuing the conversation.

"You're going to a wedding" he said. I gave him a look and he  
continued, "I saw the invitation in your hand when you walked on the plane.  
I'm going too. I'm the groom's nephew."

"Oh." I said coldly but it didn't stop him. "Yeah, so, do you want to  
go together? As my date?"

It took me be complete surprise since I just started talking to this guy. Or  
he started talking to me. But I thought about this for a minute. This guy was  
cute. I knew he was probably a jerk but maybe I was wrong. I really did need  
to try to start moving on with my life.

"Okay." I responded. "You're sure it's the same wedding?" I  
asked

"Yeah." he replied "And even if it isn't your family can't be much  
worse than mine." he grinned at me and I smiled in return.

Maybe this could finally make me forget all about Edward. A fresh start.

I smiled again as I looked over at Chris.

hope you like it!

Sara


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

thanks everybody who reviewed this story! sorry  
this chapter took a while but i really didn't feel like writng. and that's  
because i didnt get ANY reviews on the second chapter. i love reviews, and the  
more i get the faster i write. so please review if you want me to continue  
this story!

**

* * *

**

**chapter 3: The Wedding**

**Alice's pov**

I knew I should have told Edward about the whole 'Bella being at the wedding thing" but I just couldn't make myself. Knowing Edward, he would have overreacted--again-- and probably made us move to some remote island in the middle of nowhere so that there was no possible way she could ever come within 100 miles of us ever again.

Besides, I already saw in a vision the way Edward would react to seeing Bella today, and all the feelings for her that he had repressed for her safety would return and he would become even more infatuated with her than he was before--if that was even possible.

I sighed contentedly, knowing that soon my brother would have the person he was destined to be with back, and the rest of this family wouldn't have to watch him mope around all the time, only speaking when spoken to, and spending all of his time listening to music in his room. If we were humans, he would have an unkempt beard and blood shot eyes by now. But of course, we are vampires, and that means we're completely unable to grow facial hair or have a lack of sleep. So the only signs of his despair were the way eyes grew more hollow every day, and the corners of lips were perpetually turned down.

He would thank me for this.

**Bella's pov**

Today is the day of the wedding, and Chris was outside of my hotel looking amazing in a tux. I tried to force a smile on my face, and I hoped more than anything it looked sincere.

As I walked out, he commented on how good I looked, sounding more and more generic with every word he said. I tried to shake these thoughts out and pretend like Chris cared about more than just wanting to sleep with me.

Something kept bothering me, and I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling something was strange about this town, or maybe it was something about the wedding.

As we drove in the car, Chris talking about his job or something, my thoughts kept wandering to my favorite subject: Edward. I started wondering if he had found someone else, another vegetarian vampire maybe. I wondered how Alice was doing, if she missed me, or if I was just a vague memory to the Cullen family by now.

I gazed out of the tinted window of the rental car, my eyes focusing on a beautiful house partially hidden behind tall trees. But something other than the house had caught my attention: a silver Volvo was parked in the driveway. I rolled my eyes at myself and took a deep breath. There were plenty of Volvo owners in the world, and one of them just happened to be here.

**Edward's pov**

I was focusing on Alice's thoughts, trying to figure out why she was so cheerful, when all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice drifting into the hallway. I grimaced and groaned loudly before stepping into the living room and facing to turn Tanya, the vegetarian vampire who happened to be completely obsessed with me.

Carlisle and Esme had obviously invited her to come, just as they had to a million other events like this. We went out together more often than I liked, and she had become extremely clingy to me. She acted like we were in love or something, although those feelings of mine were reserved for someone I would never see again.

"Hello, Edward." she said in a seductive voice. I almost rolled my eyes at her attempt to be sexy, even though to anyone else she probably was.

"Hey, Tanya." I mumbled.

Then she started talking to me about us moving in together, or getting married, the things she as always gushing about.

As the rest of my family filed in to the room I scowled at all of them for allowing Tanya to be in this house. My eyes met with Carlisle's first.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I thought you might be happy to see her." he thought clearly so that I could hear him. When my look of anger didn't disappear he shrugged apologetically. Then my eyes focused on Alice, she probably had something to do with this too. But without even attempting to read her mind I noticed that she was definitely far from happy to see Tanya here. My eyebrows raised as I read into her thoughts. "This is going to mess up everything!" she practically shouted in her mind. Then her eyes went vacant, a look that I knew meant she was seeing something that would happen today. I continued to listen to her thoughts. "Oh no…this is not good! What are we going to do?!" suddenly her thoughts stopped abruptly as she became aware that I was listening in. I gave her a questioning look but she kept avoiding my gaze, keeping her mind far from anything relevant to this situation.

We walked out of the house and towards our cars. I winced when I opened the car door for Tanya, she took it as a gesture of affection, rather than me just being polite. This day was already off to a bad start.

**Alice's pov**

This is so, so, so, SO bad! I cant believe Tanya is going to be so overprotective over Edward today! Maybe I can stop this…

**Bella's pov**

Wow. I just laughed for the first time all day. Chris was telling me this story about some of his cousins and the crazy things they do and it actually made me laugh. I was genuinely surprised at this, I couldn't believe I was so quick to judge him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

Of course that momentary happiness didn't completely wash away my thoughts about Edward. It was like there was an entire part of my brain reserved for thinking about him, and it never went away, like a terrible disease. I took a deep breath as I realize there was no way I would ever want to be cured from this disease.

**Edward's pov**

We arrived at the wedding, my thoughts still trying to figure out what was going on with Alice, Tanya clinging to my arm like we were connected at the hip.

I glanced over to my right, where a man was helping his girlfriend out of his car. The girl's head looked suspiciously like Bella's, but I took this as I sign that I was going insane. She was far, far, away from here, and that's how it should be.

Tanya and I joined the rest of my family at the table reserved for us, luckily there was enough of us so that we filled an entire table, so there was no humans to make awkward small talk with, or explain why we wouldn't be eating anything. Alice was still succeeding in keeping her thoughts from wandering. I mumbled something quietly at her from across the table, but she pretended not to listen to me. Instead I got the attention of Tanya, who was previously busy talking to Emmett, and I could tell he was trying hard to keep a straight face while he watched me grow more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Tanya said to me, her voice filled with as much sweetness as she could come up with.

"Nothing." I replied, sounding a little more cold than I intended. But the ice in my voice did absolutely nothing to hurt her. "I'm going to look around" I said quickly while standing up abruptly and walking away before anyone, namely Tanya, could follow me.

**Bella's pov**

Chris and I were standing by the bar, ordering drinks, when out of the corner of my eye I saw something that caught my attention. There was a certain group of people sitting at a table to my far left that happened to look unnaturally pale and unbelievably beautiful. I squinted to get a closer look at them but I couldn't tell what exactly they looked like. I wouldn't even let my mind think that these people looked a lot like a certain vampire family I once knew.

I sighed and swallowed my champagne in one gulp. I needed serious help.

"I need to use the bathroom" I told Chris as I walked away. I was kind of enjoying this day, even though every now and then I would see Chris's eyes wander down to my chest. I silently cursed how low cut the dress I was wearing was. Not only was I freezing, but I kept getting a bunch of creepy looks from the pervs at the wedding.

**Edward's pov**

I was casually walking by the bar when all of a sudden I heard the thoughts of a man standing five feet away from me. He had thought the name Bella at least ten times in the past minute. Whenever I heard someone think that name I would reflexively stop near them and listen closely, but this time it would look a little creepy if I just happened to stop near him when there was no one else around. So I kept walking slowly, listening to this mans rather lustful thoughts of this woman he was with. Then I realized that this was the man I had seen with the girl who looked like my Bella outside when he was helping her out of the car. I was just walking out of hearing range of his thoughts when all of a sudden a picture from his mind came to me. It was faint and a little blurry because of the distance, but I could still see the girl in it, with long dark hair and porcelain skin, it was Bella Swan.

**Bella's pov**

I swung open the door of the bathroom, and glanced around to find Chris. I felt a little unsteady from the glasses of champagne I just drank. I looked around a little faster, turning towards the last place I saw him when all of a sudden I saw a familiar face that I was not expecting standing five feet away from me. Staring wide eyed at me was none other than Edward Cullen. His gold eyes were filled with shock as they looked closely at my face. He was really here, with his family. My breath caught in my throat as I realized that this wasn't a dream. I had imagined this moment a million times, but now all I could do was stand with my mouth open at the man I loved.


End file.
